burning dusk
by syarati1992
Summary: this is the story after burning dusk ever wondered what happened to the half breeds they met?
1. Chapter 1

it had been 500 years to the day since the tragic acciedent tht took his family from him. the same acciedent that took his uncle and his family away too. the scences still huanted him. the screams and fire the pain. it all came washing back. "i sorry!" he screamed into the night. Antonium Immortali as his latin name was, was never more scared than those nights when the dreams would come back to haunt him. he stirred in his small house on the edge of a place that now became his home in northern forks. he looked around the house. it was small and dirty. he never had company over. bows and arrows lie around all in need to be cleaned. he walked to the fridge opening it revealing all the deer meat he had comulated over the weeks. the school needed it soon for the food drive for the families that cldnt make it through the winter with out it. he had no problem hunting after school to help supply for them. he had made the promise long ago to help families in ways he cldnt of helped his. he felt a small tear run down his cheek at that thought. he had swore an oath as an Immortali. his family never backed down on their words. a man was only as good as his word and thats all he had left prepared for school and jumped on his four wheeler strapped his bow to the back as he would need it afterwords for one last deer for himself for the week and his friend mark.

the group had just returned to the town they had called home fifty years ago. "mommy can i go see if the pack is home?" a girl in her late teens asked. im sure they would love to see you honey go ahead." another teen said whoo looked to be her sister. "yeah but take your mutt with you hes stinking up my car again!" a blonde yelled out. "oh please ive showered twice in the last 5 hours i cant smell." you smeel worse now you smell like wet dog now out of my car!" the blonde screamed as she pushed the boy out of her car. "we have a visitor eveyone" a girl with pixie hair called out.

"hello my name is kara" the girl said extending out her hand. "hi im alice. this is edward bella jasper emmeit and rosalie the two tht ran off are renesmee and jacob our parents left already." "cool well um i guess i should get to the point um 50 years ago you met my brother who was a half vampire like renesmee well after the volurti killed my father my family sort of parted ways. ive heard so much about your clan that i was uh wondering if i could join you all. i wont be a burden or anything i just didnt want to walk the earth alone and all." the girl says as she shyly looks down at the ground. "sure you can join us" alice peps up. "yes but you should tell us the rest of your reasons i can see you have more to tell us" edward says. "well um i also wanted to um stay around because ive heard that you al found your mates and i was kinda hoping to find mine while with you." kara said as she blushed looking down. alices beams with joy "oh i can help you with that part we can have so much fun looking over the guys around here." jasper gives off a growl. "i will only look sweety geez." she says giggling.

next day at school

"hey edward whos that guy over there?" kara asks. "hmmmm well from what i can tell from the girls thoughts around here hes Antoniumbut Immortali most just call him anthony. hes new here but from what ive heard also is that he helps out alot and he hunts for food for the families around town cant afford food for winter. all in all not much is known about him." "maybe you should introduce your self to him kara you seem quiet intrested in him." jasper said with a smirk. "and how would you... oh wait damn you and your powers jasper thats not fair." she she walked up the the boy sitting alone at the table a bouncy blonde come running up to him and sitting in his lap. as she looks up at kara with an evil look "anthony-kun" she purrs in his ear "when will you come over to my house to study?" "when you stop clinging to me and leaving me alone to eat in peace" the boy says.

kara starts to walk away when the girl comes up to her. "hi im kelly. just so you know since your new here anthony is mine ive claimed him." she says with an evil gleam in her eyes. "so if you knw whats good for you, you'll stay clear of him. he doesn't want some new girl trash like you he prefers a sophisticated women like me."

"if your going to put words in my mouth they might as well be the right words women." anthony growls sanding behind her.

"oh hi anthony i was just offering to show the new girl around." kelly said.

"liar, i heard what you said i dont belong to anyone understand that and stop flinching im not violent either, i wont hit you." he turns to kara "if you ever need someone to show you around i would be happy to kara." he said with a familiar voice.

he knows my name? but how, ive never met me before. "um thanks." she said blushing.

"no problem." he turns around kelly following giving kara an evil scowl."Principle Princlen i need you to excusse me from class today i need to give mark his order of deer." he yells to the principal as he walks out the cafetiria.

"wow how did he know your name kara your new here we barely know you." alice asked in wonderment.

"i dont know but he seemed familiar like from my childhood." kara answered.

from the back of the group emmet coughs" um kara that brings up a point. how old are you?" he asks

"EMMET how dare you ask a women her name." rosalie yells.

kara giggles "oh its no problem im about 55 or 56, why do you ask?"

"oh i waqs just wondering." emmet mummbles rubbing he head from were roasalie smacked him.

later that day after school

"kelly how many times do i have to tell you, you cant come hunting with me." anthony said by the his dirtbike clearly annoyed.

"but anthony-kun i wanna go though." she begs leaning up against him arms on his chest.

anthony looks up locking eyes with kara. he looks down at keely grabing her shoulders "i said no end of story besides you would scare away my dinner."

"i can be quiet if i want." she said pouting.

anthony lets out a loud laugh." no you cant." he put on his helmet riding out of the parking lot going slowly past kara looking at her one last time before reving the bike. his sent lingers behind catching karas attention. that scent, so familiar, i havent smelled that in 45 years it couldn't be could it, she thought to herself as she got in the car. flashes of Escudo flashed in her mind bringing a blush to her face. she hadnt seen him in 45 years it was possible he was dead. no mortal man could be alive and if he was he would be very old. though many things Escudo did were far beyond his age. he taught her to hunt, to love life, and above all never hurt those that could not stand even ground with her or those that she could not stand ground with. she had fallin in love with him the 5 years he taought her and still did love him but there was no way she would ever see or meet a man close enough to even remind her of escudo."escudo." she whispered.

"hhhhmmmmm did you say something?" alice asked from the front seat of the bmw.

"oh no just thinking about the past."kara replied, blushing again as she remebered the day she bandaged escudo's ribs after a boar attack had caught him off gaurd. the feel of his skin under her hand. the warmth that spread through her fingers and up her arm. the low husky growl from his throat when she would run her hand up his chest, and the blush that would follow as she caught herself ogoling him.

edward clears his throat" please kara can you keep those thoughts to yourself. their creeping me out, god if i was gay i would be asking for more of those thoughts but im not so please keep it down a notch like pg or something."

"oh sorry" she replies blushing more.

next morning

i have to find out who he is. kara thought to herself as she walked to her locker turning the corner spotting all the girls around her locker all talking kelly in the middle yelling and complaining. as she got closer kelly saw her and starting screaming at her." who do you think you are bitch. who the fuck sent you flowers an not me? hmmm? you think that since your new you can make your moves on any guy here and make him yours? get this through your head, i run this school. my dad is the principal if i wanted him to i can have him kick you out."

kara just looked up at her with an angry look." listen i could care less who your dad is or who you think you are so if u would please move away from my locker so i can go to class." kara just walks up to her locker to see white lillys across her locker. her favorite flower how could anyone know this was her flower of all the ones in the world they picked this. only... escudo it had to be him which ment he was alive. but no one in town was even close to his age for him to be looked at the locket around her locker the one she thought she lost so long ago she still had the key around her neck. she opened the lock and inside it read. life is balance balance is power but the greatest power is love. it was what escudo taught her to live in the circle of life and respect the balance and to love. she looked around hoping to see him. she caught anthony standing in a corner staring at her before she could move kelly blocked her path.

"what gay nonsense is this? balance love life? what are you some emo kid." kelly smirked when she say kara not paying attention to her she turned around to see what kara was staring at. when she saw it was anthony she turned around and got in kara's face and screamed" you keep your eyes and hands off him bitch!"

kara looked at kelly"your not my boss so dont expect me to turn tail and run i will do as i please." and with that she took her books and turned to class.

later that day

"hey anthony we need one more for soccer you willing to join?"mark yelled across the parking lot.

"yeah sure just let me go home and get dressed." anthony replied before getting on his bike.

"just bring shorts. its skins verses shirts your on my team the skins." mark replied before anthony sped off home.

30 monites later anthony comes back riden his bike shirtless and in shorts. many of the girls around saw him go by flock to the soccer field. kara found herself ogoling him. she noticed he had a small medalion on his necklace, as he got closer she reliazed it was a sheild of wood, just like the one she made escudo. but thats impossible she thought she made that as a young girl even though she was 2 years old she was a small child in the eyes of humans. she walked closer to him to examine further when she caught a glimpse of a scar on his side. it was the same one she bandaged on escudo. she stopped dead in her tracks there was no way anthony was escudo he would have to be old. she turned towards alice and jasper. "jasper is it possible for someone to not age 50 years at all?" she asked him

"well what do you mean. vampires dont age werewolfs wont as long as they are near vampires."he replied

i mean if their not vampire or werewolf could they?" she asked again for she knew escudo wasn't vampire nore did he have the bulk to be werewolf or were anything. she looked over her shoulder to see keely swooning over anthony raging stirred inside her and she didnt understand why.

jasper cleared his throat. "jealous much kara?" he asked.

"no"

"liar your giving off angry waves. why are you so intrested in anthony now." he asked

"he reminds me of a man i used to know long ago." she replied

"hmmm so you think this man here is from your past?" jasper asked

"i dont know but i plan to find out." she re,arks as she walks towards anthony

"mmmmm anthony why dont you show us your body more, your ripped." kelly purred in his ear

"Why so you can stare at me more?" he replied.

" maybe" kelly replied back blushing, turning slightly away from him to hide the smile that turned to a scowl as kara walked forward. who invited you emo girl?"

"myself got a problem?" kara shot back

"if u two start fighting i will tie you to a damn tree." anthony interupted them "neither of u can stand ground with eachother."

kara stared at anthony recognizing the phrase from so long ago, kelly merly took as a sexual joke,"mmmmmm anthony-kun that sounds so fun." kelly said flirtatiously.

anthony gave her a weird look " not in your best dream or my worst would i ever do somthing like that. i have patience and think things through i dont go jumping into the sack with people for their looks so i guess that eliminates you kelly."

"why i never" she retorted stomping off.

"yes i'm sure you've never been shot down. hopefully she learns." he said to himself not realising kara is still next to him.

"it is you."kara said looking at anthony "escudo i thought you were dead." walking closer to him placing a hand on his scar.

"I... I dont know what your talking about." anthony said backing away to the woods.

"no you have to be him. he is the only one who knew my favorite flower or those quotes you just said. i know your escudo." kara said inching cloer "and tht necklace around your neck i made that for him, the only one."

"i have to go. i have to do stuff." anthony said jumping on his dirt bike riding into the woods.

that weekend

he watched her walk around the house. talkin with her family. she had truely grown up since he left her 45 years had been there by her side for 5 years since the day he found was so small only a week old he had been told to kill those that were a disgrace of vampires everywhere. he himself wasnt one though he was of a long line of immortals. cursed to walk this planet because of his ancestors made a pack with their god for unlimited wealth if they killed the ones who defide their god. his ancestors failed their part of the deal some dieng others felleing from battle. problem was he himself didnt know who his ancestors enemies were so he cldnt end the curse. his brother an sister were all he had left and they were turned vampire. he didnt want to be one so instead he made a pact with aro as long as he could be with his brother and sister he would do as they said. but that changed those 45 years ago. kara was the last of the half breed family he was charged to kill. but when he saw her curled up in the corner or her little house in portigul something in him changed he realized he couldn't hurt this girl. she was crying when he came in he told her he would protect her and teach her to live. she was a great student picking up every little detail he showed her. she was a trained tracker now almost as good as him.

he looked up shacking himself from his thoughts. she was dancing with alice in the living room, edward playing the piano, the rest sitting down laughing watching the danicing or the game on tv. she was so beautiful, gracfull as a panther an as lethal too. he left because he realized she loved him and the voulturi were looking for him. he ran he didnt want her hurt or killed. he was glad she found a family to be with. he hugged his cloak tighter the bow and arrows pressed against his back. angeli. his angel from so long ago. it pained him to deny who he was infront of her. the feel of her hands on his scare with him with turned away feeling himself wanting her, the farther away he was the harder it got to deny her. he wanted her back but knew if he did they would find her. he couldnt go back they would kill him for desertion. he was considered a liability, he knew to much about the world of vampires. he pushed that thought back. he would not allow harm to kara.

he jumped down from the tree walking into the forest. she saw him standing on the branched. watching him deep in thought. she knew it was anthony, her escudo. he was watching over her. she smiled remebering the days he would leave her to practice her survival skills in the jungles. he would watch her from the trees when he thougt she wasnt looking. the scares on his side were from a boars charge when she went hunting. he says he wasnt paying attention but she knew he stood infront of the boar to protect her. he was her sheild from harm. she loved him, he was her sheild, her rock, her support, the only man she ever loved and in her travels she met many who came on to her but would have to shut away. she would have him back one way or another. 


	2. Chapter 2

alice stopped danicing gasping. she looked up at her family with terror in her eyes. "they're coming" she said looking to kara "for you"

"who alice who is coming?" jasper pleaded with alice

"the voulturi, they know were kara is, they plan to finish what was started long ago." alice said slowly soting down, but this doesnt make sense theres someone else there for you, i cant see his face but hes yelling at alec and jane, he wears the same cloak as them he has to be with them but why would he argue?"

"when are they coming alice, when?" emment asked

"deep winter, once school is out." she replied

"then we have time." edward anounced

"um but school ends in a few weeks" kara whispered

"dont worry kara your our family we wont let them hurt you" esme said hugging her close

four weeks later

he had been following the family for some time through the woods he didnt care if they knew if he was there. he watched as they walked kara in the middle. where are you going he asked himslef. there was no way they all were hunting. thats when he looked acroos the feild in which they stopped. he halted in mid step shocked. there his brother and sister stood with one other.

"we see you brought her to us, thank you so very much, go retreive her will you and lets end this." the girl said talking both to the family and the man behind her. the man rushed forward towards the familiy. the cullens quickly moved around kara to protect her as a hail of arrows came down in front of the family as the man came to a rushing halt.

the girl looked up in shock" who dares interupt our meeting and stoping us from claiming what is ours. you, cullens, is this your doing?"

esme walking forward "no we are as shocked as you."

"it is mine." a voice came booming from the trees behind the cullens. all turned to see a cloaked figure emerge from the tree line. "you have no reason to be here. aro has no claims here. so you can go home jane."

"well so this where you've hiden yourself brother. odd the company you keep though what your job is. ironic you make your home with vampires but yet you were trained to kill them." jane said. looking at the cullens faces and looks of shock she smiled. "oh you didnt know? your little friend here has sluaghtered hundreds of vampires in cold blood. all to keep his little brother and sister safe. ironic that your family are the same creatures as the ones your ordered to kill."

"my past is my past. i left that all behind 45 years ago."the figure said.

"oh thats right you swore to protect the one you were sent to kill. the one that calls you escudo. ha well you see we are her to bribng her back to aro for final punishment, and you dear brother we have to bring you now too." she said with a disspleased looked." micheal grab the girl kill any in your way." the man smiled continuing his run. the cloaked figure stept forward punching micheal in the ribs craking the granite skin under his fist. micheal fell to the ground not moving. the figure brought his foot down smashing the mans head.

the man looked up at jane "tell aro i am no longer his dog. she is under my protection. you can go home now."

"this is not over brother. aro gets what he wants." she said as she turned around."oh i beleive this once belong to you." throwing an small dagger at the figure inbedding it in his chest.

"oh damn." the man gasped as he fell to the ground grasping the dagger pulling it out.

that night

she watched the man she loved laying there in her bed with bandages around his chest. he had a few broken ribs from the blow micheal landed when anthony hit him. no one knew micheal even touched him. the other bandages covered his wound from the dagger. she brushed the hair from his face as he rolled on the bed. he was a deep sleeper. she had seen it the five years he trained her. though you wouldn't think it when he would pop up at random wide awake with his knife draw at the ready. she crawled into bed next to him reasting her head on his shoulder. reactivly his arm held her close to his body. she listen to his heart beat slow and steady, smooth harmonic rhythm slowly drawing her to sleep.

he woke in the night, the heat of a familiar body next to him. he looked down seeing the women he loved asleep on his chest. he held her close breathing in her scent. no matter how many times he did this her scent always awoken a beast within him. the sweet blend of vanilla and cotton candy made his heart beat faster his muscles tense. she stirred in her sleep, he always wondered what she dreamed that made her smile so. he held her closer in fear that she would be taken at any moment.

she awoke to the feeling of eyes drawn apon her. she thought it was the cullens checking in on her but she heard his heart beat under her. it wasn't slow more of normal like he was awake. she looked up into his eyes. those deep forest green eyes that held years of knowledge and pools of compasion. she smiled hoping it was a dream, part of her wished it would go on the other hoped it was real.

"my sweet angeli" he said running a finger along her jaw wraping his hand behind her neck. calling her old name with a whisper of love. she moved closer staring at his lips. licking her own wanting this dream to go farther. "same ole angeli always looking at me like im a lover and not a fighter."

"if this is a dream dont wake me up and if it isnt dont go." she pleaded with him holding his arm afraid he would walk away like so many of her dreams. "i can't lose you again. please i beg you dont leave me this time, i just got you back dont go." tears forming in her eyes.

"sssshhhh its ok im not leaving." he assured her wiping the tears away." i cant go. i cant deny you anymore. i thought coming here would take me away from you forever, but it seems i was wrong. i never figured the cullens to ever come back atleast not when i was here, and least of all you to hunt them down and join their clan." smiling he brought her face up closer to his. "is there anything i can do to assure you that i wont leave?"

"kiss me show me that you will be here every morning till the day we die that you wiil be with me. kiss me." she begged inching closer to him.

he kissed her lightly on the lips. she tasted oddly of mountain dew and iron. he chuckled metaly to himself remembering her favorite drink after a hunt. enjoying the tasted as he openned his lips licking hers begging for entrance. she signed ginving in to his plea, opening her mouth allowing him to taste further.

she tasted him. pulling closer addicted to his warmth, his taste, his body against hers. her hands roaming his smooth chest, feeling the muscle below her fingers. she knew what this man was capable of, the vampires he had killed before meeting her. her vampire blood screaming to run knowing he was dangerous, but she didnt care. she knew he would not harm her. on the contrary he would love her, make her happy, and protect her. she felt him runs his hands down her back onto her hips. she moved so she could kiss him better and to allow him more space to touch her with his strong caring hands. she straddled his waist, proping her self up on his stomach. her fingers splayed acroos his abs, the feeling of his muscles under her sent a chill down her spine.

"ahem, i dont mean to interupt but you two are getting kinda fiesty up here." edward said from the door, jasper behind him with alice on her tip toes trying to see.

kara was so suprised that she didnt move until anthony covered her with a blanket. she looked down trying to compose herself, realizing why anthony had covered her. she was shirtless! she didnt even have her bra on, even though she never wore one! as she looked down farther she realized she had somehow un buttonend anthonys pants and had his belt undown. thank god they had stopped her she would of stripped the man naked with out thinking. the thought made her blush wondering what great sculpted muscles lay under the cover of those pants.

"kara! really i thiught i said pg! my god im glad im in love with bella otherwise id be fighting for him from just those thoughts alone! wait what did i just say? damn it jasper stop making me say shit that aint me!" edward roared. jasper just looking down trying to hide his laugh. from the first floor emment rolls around laughing yelling " i didnt know you swung that way brother. maybe for christmas this year i should get you a shirt or something. oh oh even better maybe a boyfriend from seatle. ow ow ow ok ok bells uncle uncle i surrender."

"hey um edward mind given us some time." anthony asked with a sarcastic look that said get the fuck out.

"yeah yeah i gotta kill jasper and emment anyways." edward said shutting the door.

as the door clicked shut anthony fell back against the bed sighing. pulling kara closer her back against his chest her wrapped his arms around her. chuckling as he realized she passed out from embaressment. smiling her kissed her neck whispering in her ear. "my love for you will stop when the gods themselfs bow to mortal man. until then my heart is forever yours kara. sweetdreams my love." 


End file.
